Manipulated Revenge
by iamsherlocked1450
Summary: (Sequel to On Death's Door, recommended you read that one first otherwise some of it wont make sense! XD) Slowly, life begins to return to normal in Camelot for Merlin and Arthur, when a strange bracelet is given to Merlin. As the days go on, it is clear Merlin is changing and no-one can understand why. Can Merlin's friends save him from himself? Or will Morgana prevail?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again! Yes it is I, and I have returned with a sequel! So... please enjoy! R&R If you wish!**

Merlin stirred slowly to the sound of light clanging and cursing. He opened his eyes slowly and let the light soak into his vision. Directly ahead of him, stumbled Arthur, who, even with his knight training, fell to the floor. "Arthur." He groaned, "What are you doing?" The King shot up, his hair matted to his forehead and clothes in a disheveled fashion. "Merlin!" He yelped, in a manly fashion, "I-uh." He paused deliberating the best way to go about it. "I couldn't sleep not knowing you were alright." He murmured, suddenly finding the floor incredibly appealing. Merlin smiled one of his goofy grins and sighed, "You don't have to be so embarrassed Arthur, I won't tell anyone. After all," He paused as Arthur's gaze met his own. "You saved my life." Arthur's eyes widened like saucers and he moved carefully back towards Merlin. "I did nothing Merlin!" He began, voice dropping to a whisper, "If Gaius didn't know what to do." A tear slid slowly down his cheek, "I would have lost you."

Merlin sent a gentle smile his way and put Arthur's hand against his chest. "I'm still here and I don't plan on going anywhere for a very long time." He shrugged, "And besides, who would keep you in such tip-top form?" Arthur pulled a face, shrugged and then began laughing, a light friendly laugh. Soon after Merlin joined in, laughing with his King, his master and his friend.

Morgana Pendragon hovered over the small bracelet which hummed in the eerie moonlight. **_"Dewch ymlaen ac newid ei feddwl, trin i mewn anobaith heno!"_** Her eyes flashed the tell-tale gold and the bracelet came to life, the small intricate dragon crawling around on the table, mouth snapping open and closed. Morgana held out a small piece of wood which was doused in a sticky brown substance and she smiled as the dragon leapt up towards it, snaffling it into its design. **_"Gyda hynny pŵer sydd yn hynafol wyf curse chi daer, yr wyf yn cymryd Merlin pŵer ac rwy'n cymysgu rhai gyda ei waed. Trin ei feddwl i gwallgofrwydd a achosi poen iddo." _**Amber light surrounded the room as the wood melded into the dragon itself and a hideous scream pierced the air. Slowly, the dragon curled back into its original shape, leaving no visible change. A smirk crept upon to her face, tilting the side of her lips up gently. "If I cannot kill you with weapons," She murmured, stroking the now still dragon, "Then I will make you do it yourself!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** I have returned with the second chapter and as warned, it is a bit short... Sorry about that! **

**Thank-you for the lovely reviews, I will try my best to update every 3-4 days if I can. Anywho, on with the show! :D**

Merlin had lain in his bed for three days, on complete orders not move by both Gaius and Arthur. He was going insane, or at least that's how he'd felt. Merlin had stared at the same four walls for hours, the only breaks when Gaius had relented and locked the door, allowing him to practise magic, which frustratingly was still weak, along with the rest of his strength. He allowed his eyes to dart around the room, soaking in the walls again. With a sigh, Merlin rolled over, trying to get a new perspective on the room. But alas, to no avail and with a pout, Merlin sat up and began absently rubbing his abdomen. Even though the wound had healed or 'purged itself' as Gaius had described it, Merlin could still feel spasms of pain from where the wound had once lay. Getting to his feet shakily, he stumbled towards the door and clasped onto it, trying to gain energy to get down the stairs. Merlin opened the door slowly, peeping around it looking for any obstacles in the form of his mentor. With a small grin, Merlin slipped, more so stumbled around the edge of the door and during the next hour, after scrawling a quick note, Merlin made his way towards the gates of the castle, having to stop every so often for the sake of avoiding people and the continuing pain. He stepped outside the gates and into the forest line, feeling a weight being lifted off his shoulders. Merlin sunk to the base of a tall pine tree and smiled, no-one would miss him for a couple of hours. Right?

Arthur stalked into Gaius' chambers, hands full with food and drink, a bright smile lit upon his face. "Merlin!" He called out, steadying himself as not to spill nourishment for his manservant. "Merlin!" He cried again, deciding it was in his best interest to gently place the dishes upon a table lest he paint them upon the ground. Glancing around the room , Arthur's eyes locked on a small piece of parchment which had his and Gaius' names on it and was clearly in the font of his manservant.

_Arthur/Gaius_

_I have gone for a walk to the forest to clear my head. I felt like I was going mad! Do not concern, I shall return by nightfall._

_Merlin_

The note flew to the ground as Arthur stampeded from the chamber, a crazed look upon his face. "Gwaine come with me! Merlin has gone to the forest." When Gwaine shrugged, Arthur grabbed him by the shoulders. "After all the things that have gone on, it's hardly safe for us to be in the forest let alone Merlin!" Gwaine's eyes widened comically and he unsheathed his sword, gesturing towards the King. "Then let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Greetings again!**

******Apologies for the length and such :) Chapter 4 is almost ready to go!**

**And thank-you for the consistent reviewers, R&R as always! :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, nor do I own the wonderful Colin Morgan

Forest noises filled Merlin's ears and he smiled, bliss flowing through him. He tugged at his shirt which rubbed uncomfortably against the tree and grunted as a figure treaded towards him, face masked, cloak billowing behind. "Hello?" He called, voice wavering beneath the sounds of forest life. "Who are you?" The figure moved closer still, eerily quiet, footsteps crunching along the ground. Merlin struggled to his feet, heart thumping dangerously loud in his ears, threatening to leap out his throat. "What do you-" He was suddenly cast to the ground as the figure loomed over him, face no longer masked. "Morgana!" Merlin gasped, darkness seeping into the edges of his vision like spilt milk. "Hush Merlin," she whispered, stroking his cheek softly, "I only wish to use you to break my brothers little heart." Her eyes flashed the tell-tale gold and Merlin's eyes rolled back into his head, the darkness consuming him fully. **_"Swef nu!"_**

Morgana knelt over Merlin's now still body and held the small dragon bracelet over his head. **_"Dewch ymlaen ac newid ei feddwl, trin i mewn anobaith heno!"_** Her voice echoed through the now still forest and she smiled as the dragon once again came to life and latched on Merlin's wrist, nuzzling into the sleeve and becoming still once more. Morgana climbed to her feet and began to turn away but not before a heroic battle cry, bathed over the forest. "Merlin!"

Arthur and Gwaine cantered into the forest at full pelt, cloaks flowing behind them, adding colour to the normally bleary forest. Arthur held out a cautioning hand as they slowed to a trot, hearing words of the old religion fill the air. They both dismounted, unsheathing their swords hastily and stalking closer to the source of the voice. Arthur felt his heart sink into the earth as he watched as Morgana rise to her feet, a sinister smile painted upon her face. He stumbled forward and without properly realising, cried out "Merlin!" Morgana turned back to him, smile wider now, "Greetings dear brother, have no fear, I have done what I came to do." And with that she disappeared in a flurry of wind, leaving Merlin deathly still on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****I FEEL SO BAD FOR ABANDONING YOU! GAH! :( I'm sorry, I made this chapter extra longish for you to say sorry... Life got in the way, again. But I know exactly where I am going and have written half of chapter five, so expect the next one in 3 or 4 days :) Enjoy~**

Gwaine knelt beside Merlin, his sword discarded to the ground. His hands nimbly danced across Merlin's face and body, checking for any new wounds. Contented with the results, Gwaine gently lifted Merlin from the ground and ambled over to where Arthur stood, silently fuming. "My Lord, we should return to Camelot." A gesture from Arthur quietened Gwaine as he moved closer towards the horses. "Why would she attack Merlin? He has had nothing to do with her!" He stabbed Excalibur into the ground, "He only stands with me, never leaving my side." Arthur shook his head fervently and mounted his horse, sitting Merlin in front of him with help from Gwaine. As Gwaine mounted his horse with haste, Arthur propelled his horse forward, holding Merlin tightly against himself, one arm wrapped around his waist.

They rode back with such haste; Arthur never stopped to think until he reached Gaius' chambers and laid Merlin upon his bed. Gaius and Gwaine bustled in behind him, Gauis, holding his medical bag aloft and his eyes wide and Gwaine, trailing behind slowly. Arthur stepped to the side and pulled Gwaine with him, allowing Gaius space. When Gaius was satisfied, he stepped back, sighing gently and turning to the King. "It's just a sleeping enchantment," He began, "And whatever she did, Morgana healed him completely." Arthur hesitated, "She what?" Gaius nodded and pulled a face, "Yes sire, I think it wasn't voluntary though." He pursed his lips, "But I'll give him a day or so in bed and I think he can return to his duties." Both Arthur and Gwaine nodded, relieved that Merlin was fine and yet also healed. "Keep me updated Gaius; I want to know when he awakes." And with that, Gwaine and Arthur left the room in search of the throne room, their minds set on ordering new patrols at first light.

Merlin returned to his duty not three days later, a new grin upon his face and taking his teasing up to a new level. Arthur was not pleased in the slightest but as Gaius had told him, "At least this way you can keep an eye on him and he will be occupied." So under the scrutinising eyes of Arthur and Gwen, Merlin had returned to his duties. He sat on the floor on the chambers, his hands dancing over the armour, shining it into a mirror. Merlin sighed and placed his cloth on the floor gently and wiped his brow, clambering to his feet. He glanced around the chamber, his eyes searching for any form of life and let a small smile grace his features as he realised no-one was there.

With a flick of his wrist, Merlin locked the door and sat upon Arthur's bed, his hands splayed out, fire dancing within them. He closed his eyes and allowed his magic to flow through him and whip around the room. The air went still as Merlin opened his eyes and took in a deep breath. Smiling, he went to unlock the door but hesitated as voice called out to him. "Merlin." It whispered, enticing him to the corner of the room where Arthur's wash bowl sat. He glanced into the water and let a small gasp escape his lips as he noticed a slender face staring back up at him. "Freya!"

Arthur shook his head and rolled his eyes as the knight before him droned on about border patrols. However, as King, he had a duty to listen to them, never mind how boring they may be. Gwen sat beside him, her hand gently resting on his thigh. Arthur let out a long, deep sigh as his thoughts turned to Merlin, a pout on his face. _Lucky fool, _he thought, brow furrowing, _getting out of these ridiculous meetings._ Gwen noticed his facial expression and cleared her throat. "Gentlemen," she began, "Perhaps we could adjourn for the day?" Her eyebrows raised in a way which stated, _dare you go against me?_ With no objection from the other members of the room, Gwen dragged her husband to his feet and pushed him towards the door. "Go on," she said with a grin, "Get out of here!"

Arthur could hardly hold himself back from running to his chambers, to see that his idiotic friend with that grin on his face and pulling faces. He pushed down on the door handle and was confused as the handle bounced back up and left the door locked. "Merlin," Arthur called, his brow knotting together, "Merlin!" He called out, more insistent this time.

The sound of his name roused Merlin from his deep gaze into Freya's eyes. He turned away in shock and shook his head, "No," he murmured. Arthur called his name again and this time, Merlin noticed, it was louder and full of concern. Jogging towards the door, Merlin stroked the small dragon bracelet unconsciously, allowing its feel to calm him. He unlocked the door, plastered a goofy grin on his face, tilted his head and opened it, revealing his King. "You called Sire?" He enquired with a mocking tone, once again stroking the bracelet, his fingers lingering over the head of the dragon.

**Don't hurt me! *Dodges knives* I wont kill him, I love him far to much for that!**

**Off topic... but is it sad that I am getting Emrys on the back of my Senior jersey?**

R&R as always! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh My goodness guys I am SO SO SO SO Sorry! I completely forgot about this story! I got caught up with my job and life. Gah... I feel so so bad... Can you forgive me? I'll try and update on a more regular basis now. Again**

**SORRY!**

**Anywho, here is the latest update. Please don't hurt me! I couldn't help myself, it was such a good thing that I couldn't stop writing it! XD**

Merlin's sleep that night was plagued with nightmares like when Freya had died. Her anguished screams filled his ears and her mangled transformation prowled through his sight. In his dream, whenever Merlin would walk closer, Freya would hiss and back away from him, talking in her mind like those of the druid people would. "Traitor!" Her eyes flashed a vibrant red and Merlin was forced onto his back, slamming his head onto the cobblestones. His sight blurred and he struggled to get to his feet as Freya lurked around him, her large black wings shuddering in the still breeze. Merlin stretched his hand out, letting his limber fingers shudder towards her sleek fur. "Please," he whispered, "What have I done?" A quivering breath passed through him as he went to rise again, only to be strapped down by a jet black paw. "The question is Merlin," Freya's lips upturned into a snarl, "what didn't you do?" Her mouth opened harshly and she lurched towards him, eyes wild with rage and pain.

"No!" Merlin screamed, his eyes opening quickly and he sat bolt upright, drenched in sweat and tears. His hands ran through his hair, sending it in all directions and his breathing began ragged as he tried to shake his head of the memories. "No," he began whispering, chanting, his eyes clamped against the onslaught of memories.

Gaius awoke with a start, his head jerking from its position on the table. He nurtured his eyes open against the darkness and began to stretch as moans began to reach his ears. Cursing his aching bones, Gaius rose to his feet and slowly ambled towards Merlin's room. He pushed against the door gently and entered the room, allowing the light from the main chamber to filter in and illuminate the figure who sat curled upon the bed. "Merlin!" Gaius cried, ignoring his now screeching bones. He moved quickly, his hands reaching out slowly, grabbing Merlin by the shoulders and spinning him.

Merlin's eyes were wide like saucers as he stared at Gaius, hands gripping his wrists, mouth closed tight. Gaius' mouth was moving but for Merlin, no sound reached his ears, only a buzzing noise which grew louder with each passing moment, vibrating in his ear. A sharp slap regained his focus and as he blinked, Merlin could feel his hearing return to him. "Merlin!" Gaius said sharply, "What happened?" His eyes met Merlin's and bore into his soul, causing him to sit back in shock and tell all.

Gaius stepped back, shaking his head gently, "My boy," he began, "It was just a dream, nothing can come of it." He let a blank face pull over him as he gently moved Merlin back into a lying position and covering him up with blankets once more. Merlin's pale face peeked out from under the blankets, eyes glancing to the side until the room became shrouded in darkness once more. Closing his eyes, Merlin summoned his magic and let it swarm around him, trying to defend him for the mind onslaught.

**A/N: Well there you are! I promise to have the next one up in 7 days or so!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: *waves sheepishly* Hi guys.. *hides* I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, I have had some personal issues and school work to deal with... But I'm back with a vengeance!~ So, anyway, on with the show!**

Gaius closed the door hesitantly, his hand resting on the door, mind spinning at the new information that had been supplied by his ward. He had known of Merlin's relationship with the young druid girl but he never knew how deep their connection had run. Gaius sighed, running his hands through his hair as he fell into his waiting chair. And yet, in the three years since her death, Merlin had not had a nightmare about the girl. Gaius sighed again and let his head fall into his hands, his fingers massaging his scalp.

Day broke over Camelot as Merlin finished dressing; the night had not been kind to him. He tied his belt tightly around his waist and straitened his scarf, eyes dancing around the room again. Like a mouse, Merlin crept out of his room and into Gaius' chambers, a smirk graced his features as he saw Gaius collapsed in his chair, head in his hands, snoring softly. His eyes flashed gold as Gaius hovered from the chair and was placed gently onto his bed, sheets pooling up around him. Merlin scampered from the room and made his way to the kitchens, hoping the cook had begun for the day.

Arthur hissed as light danced across his eyelids and frustratingly avoided his Queen's as she snored softly, her face relaxed. Arthur rolled over, eyes searching the now bright room and he narrowed his eyes as Merlin flounced into his sight. "Morning Sire!" He began cheerfully, grin lighting up his pale face. "Merlin," Arthur grumbled, "What are you doing?"

"Well," Merlin began, grin growing wider, "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to be a helpful little servant!" Arthur narrowed his eyes, scrutinising the raven-haired man before him. "All right," he drawled, allowing the strange reasoning to slide. Arthur sat up on the side of the bed, dirty blond hair encasing his eyes. Beside him, Guinevere moaned at the sudden movement before her eyes shot open and she glared at Arthur. "What?!" he gestured indignantly before moving his hand towards Merlin. As Gwen's eyes connected with Merlin's, her face softened before she smiled and rose to her feet with the grace of the Queen she had become. "Thank-you Merlin," she said, allowing her smile to light up the room and contrast with the pout upon Arthur's face. "Why don't you take the morning off?" she queried, ignoring the look which now crossed Arthur's face, "I'm sure Arthur and I can take of ourselves for one morning." A look crossed Merlin's face as he was dismissed, which was missed by both the King and Queen as they tucked into their breakfast.

Merlin paused by the door, his heart racing, eyes beginning to water. "He doesn't like you," Came the whisper, "he never did, never will. You're useless Merlin. Completely useless" A small sob echoed from the warlock's shaking body. A small scuttling caught Merlin's attention as he began stumbling back to his chambers. Crouching beside the wall, Merlin caught a glimpse of a small shadow, floating around the corner. "Hello?" He called, eyes skittering around the corridor.

"Merlin…" Came a moan, startling Merlin into a standing position, "Hello," he called again, slightly more confident this time. He crept closer to the ever moving shadow, hand twitching into a defensive position. As he moved closer, the voice moaned again, louder, reverberating around the corridor. With a deep sigh, Merlin summoned all the courage he could and skulked around the corner, letting his jaw drop to the ground as the sight slapped him in the face.

**A/N: I know.. *hides* Cliffhanger.. I'm sorry! I promise update soon. And I'm sorry I abandoned you *puppy eyes* Forgive me?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back! :D :D Here is another chapter, short I know but it just seemed right to cut it off then. Anyway! Enjoy!**

There in all his glory, stood the former knight of the round table, Sir Lancelot. "Lancelot?" Merlin's voice quivered, causing Lancelot to turn his head towards him. A smirk graced Lancelot's features as he began to walk slowly towards Merlin. "Ah, Merlin, there you are." Lancelot began, the smirk turning into a full blown smile. "I've been looking all over for you." With a snarl, Lancelot picked up Merlin by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall, causing stars to dance in front of Merlin's eyes. "What?" He croaked, hands attempting to grab onto something solid. "How can you be alive?" A pause as Merlin attempted to gaze into Lancelot's eyes. "You died on the lake of Avalon."

A hiss passed between Lancelot's lips as he leaned closer to the trembling warlock. "Yes, after you killed me, you useless Warlock!" A small chuckle escaped Lancelot's lips and he pierced Merlin's eyes with his own, "And an even more useless and worthless friend." A small sob escaped Merlin's lips as he was dropped to the ground, hand jutting against the stone harshly.

The wind wiped at Merlin's tattered jacket as he gripped the singular post which jutted from the castle wall. A small sob escaped his lips as he shuffled ever closer to the edge which called out to him. Unfurling his fingers from the post slowly, Merlin's toes began to dance over the edge. A cascade of emotions and memories danced over him, clouding his sight, sending his magic into a frenzy. Freya's face penetrated into his mind, her furious face illuminated in his eyes. All the disapproving glares from Gaius and the bemused looks from Gwen. But the thing which struck the hardest where the scathing remarks from his fri-master. "You're useless Merlin!" He had shouted, eyes alight with disappointment and anger. With a final sob, Merlin allowed his foot to dangle over the edge. _Useless, horrible Merlin. No-one will miss you, nobody will care! _The dragon head upon the bracelet began to glow a vibrant green, which was ignored by the trembling Warlock. As his final finger unlatched itself from the post, and Merlin began to fall and let everything fall with him, a rough, calloused hand sharply gripped the back of his tunic and hauled him back heavily. As Merlin fell backwards towards the castle, his head jutted dangerously against the heavy bricks. And as the darkness began to consume him, Merlin heard a familiar, commanding voice crying out to him. "Merlin! No, Merlin!"

**A/N: You thought I would kill him :P Never! I love Merlin to much :)**

**More trouble awaits Merlin though. I still have another few chapters up my sleeve. You'll have to excuse me if I don't update for a fortnight or so. My exam week starts tomorrow -.-**

**oh well! Bye for now! Not forever! **


End file.
